COMPLEMENTER
by Vi'keesha Keilantra
Summary: Dua pemuda pendiam yang tak begitu memperhatikan sekitar -namun tiba-tiba menjadi 'sensitif' saat berdekatan atau mendengar nama satu sama lain. Oh, siapa yang tak kenal mereka? -Semuanya. Karena tak ada yang benar-benar mengenal mereka. . Rated M, AU, Sedikit OOC, Mengarah ke boyXboy, Miss/Typo, alur terlalu cepat, dll. SasuSai Dipersembahkan untuk memeriahkan ulang tahun Sai


Jika kau bertanya tentang Sai -si pemuda sepucat kertas, maka tanyalah pada salah satu siswa di sekolah ini. Terserah, pada siapapun kau bertanya kau akan mendapat jawaban yang sama, karena tak ada penghuni KHS yang tak mengenal si pemuda pengumbar senyum palsu yang satu itu. Dan saat kau bertanya nanti jangan heran saat nama Sasuke ikut tersebut.

Sai dan Sasuke, dua pemuda pendiam yang tak begitu memperhatikan sekitar -namun tiba-tiba menjadi 'sensitif' saat berdekatan atau mendengar nama satu sama lain. Oh, siapa yang tak kenal mereka?

-Semuanya.

Karena tak ada yang benar-benar mengenal mereka.

* * *

 **PERINGATAN :**

Rated M, AU, Sedikit OOC, Mengarah ke boyXboy, Miss/Typo, alur terlalu cepat, dll.

Sasu x Sai

Dipersembahkan untuk memeriahkan ulang tahun Sai.

.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 **COMPLEMENTER**

a Naruto Fanfiction by Vi'keesha Keilantra

25th November 2015

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke terlihat memasuki ruang guru, hanya sedikit mata yang melihatnya, wajar, karena ini masih jam kegiatan belajar mengajar. Yang tak wajar ialah saat dia memasuki ruang kecil tempat para guru meletakkan dokumen-dokumen penting, dan tidak keluar untuk waktu yang lama, padahal para guru yang lain sudah memasuki ruangan itu berulang kali. Ada yang aneh? Jelas, karena Sasuke sama sekali tak berada di sana.

"Kau terlambat, Uchiha..." Tsunade bersuara, sementara Sai tersenyum begitu melihat Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan Tsunade. Dan Sasuke? Dia mendecih tak senang melihat Sai ada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke muak melihat senyum palsunya.

"Kalian akan menjadi partner dalam misi kali ini," Tsunade memecah keheningan yang terasa tak nyaman, "dan misi kali adalah membatalkan transaksi perdagangan organ manusia." Sampai kalimat Tsunade yang barusan berakhir, Sasuke maupun Sai masih bertahan dengan wajah minim ekspresi mereka.

"Hari ini sekitar jam setengah sebelas malam, di _Fine C_." _Great_ , Sasuke melotot, dan Sai tersedak ludahnya sendiri, jika sudah begini bagaimana mungkin mereka masih bertahan dengan wajah minim ekspresinya?

 _Fine C_ , cafe yang merangkap sebagai bar dan motel, yang keamanannya tergolong sangat ketat bahkan untuk agen sekelas mereka, cafe yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh pasangan gay. Sekali lagi, hanya oleh **pasangan** gay. Mungkin akan mudah jika Sai ataupun Sasuke menjalani misi ini dengan orang lain dan berpura-pura menjadi pasangan dan memesan sebuah kamar di sana seperti di tempat lain. Tapi percayalah, entah bagaimana caranya _Fine C_ bisa mengetahui mana pasangan Gay sungguhan dan yang pura-pura.

Sasuke memaki dalam hati, Itachi dan Kakashi yang sangat dekat dan sering digosipkan orang sebagai pasangan saja gagal memasuki tempat itu, apalagi dia dan Sai? Oh, apa Tsunade sudah benar-benar tak waras sampai tak bisa menyadari kalau Sasuke dan Sai sangat sulit disatukan? Ah, Sasuke mulai gila, sementara Sai mulai memutar otak.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tertawa dengan puasnya melihat wajah frustasi Uchiha di depannya, dan percayalah, tawanya mungkin tak akan berhenti jika tidak mendapat tatapan tajam nan mematikan dari orang di depannya. "Oh, ok. Ehem.. Jadi intinya kau meragukan keberhasilan misi kali ini, hm?" Sakura bertanya masih dengan tangan yang menutup mulutnya yang sangat ingin melepaskan tawa.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab, dan tawa Sakura kembali mengisi ruangan tempat mereka berdua. "Oh, hahaha, ha… oh tunggu sebentar Sasuke, ada pesan," dan Sakura sibuk dengan ponselnya, mengabaikan Sasuke yang kelihatan sangat kesal. Sakura selesai, dan mendapati wajah Sasuke yang tak sedap dipandang, "oh ayolah Uchiha-sensei, itu hanya Ino yang bertanya hal-hal tak penting untuk ulang tahun Sai besok." Sasuke tetap diam dan tak membalas perkataan Sakura, mau tak mau Sakura mengubah mimik wajahnya.

"Kalian pasti berhasil. Percaya padaku." Sasuke memutar matanya, dan wajah Sakura yang begitu meyakinkan tak bertahan lama. "Pasti berhasil kok, kalian kan _sangat_ romantis." Dan lagi-lagi tawa Sakura pecah saat Uchiha yang sedetik lalu masih berada di depannya sudah membanting pintu ruangannya dari luar. Ah Sasuke, sebegitu tak yakinkah kau pada Sakura?

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke ini untukmu." Sai memberikan sebuah benda kecil ke tangan Sasuke, dan Sasuke membatu melihat benda yang saat ini sudah ada di tangganya. Pengaman. Sai memberikannya alat pengaman! "Aku baca dari buku, para pasangan pria dengan pria juga membutuhkan alat pengaman saat memesan kamar."

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Memangnya buku seperti apa yang kau baca? alat ini sama sekali tak berguna. Kita hanya berpura-pura memesan kamar, Sai!"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak begitu paham, tapi kata Karin, kita memang membutuhkannya, jadi simpan saja." Dan Sasuke menyerah untuk berdebat dengan Sai. Sama sekali tak penting, buang-buang waktu dan tenaga. Hoo~ yang benar? bukan karena yang di depannya ini Sai?

 **.**

 **.**

Firasat buruk Sasuke memang tak pernah salah. Saat mereka berdua diizinkan masuk pun tidak membuat firasat buruk Sasuke menghilang, justru semakin kuat dan penuh kewaspadaan. Sialnya, yang celaka dalam misi kali ini bukan dia, tapi Sai. Rekan kerjanya yang tak pernah disukainya.

"Sakura, partnerku terluka." Tiga kata yang sejujurnya tak pernah ingin diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Mereka memang guru, tapi di samping profesi menjadi guru, mereka adalah agen terlatih yang pastinya juga dibekali pelatihan untuk menyelamatkan diri atau partner yang terluka, dan saat Sasuke meminta bantuan Sakura, adalah saat-saat dimana luka yang sudah sempat ditanganinya tidak benar-benar bisa ditanganinya sendirian.

"Bagaimana misi kalian?" Kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Sakura begitu menginjakkan kaki di apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke frustasi, kenapa gadis pink satu ini malah menanyakan hal yang tak penting begitu?

"Sedang dilanjutkan Itachi." Sasuke masih mencoba tenang. Sementara Sakura terlihat sedang menyiapkan peralatannya dengan cepat.

"Sudah ku bilang, kalian pasti bisa masuk ke sana. Ka-"

"Urusai! Cepat tolong si mayat hidup itu, dia semakin mirip mayat!"

"Wo.. wow… tenang Sasuke. Tenang… Aku juga tidak sebodoh itu membiarkan temanku mati begitu saja."

"Tap-"

"Diam. Kau butuh obat penenang. Aku punya sedikit, yang di botol hijau. Ambil sendiri." Dan kali ini Sasuke menurut. Dia memang butuh obat penenang, obat tidur, atau apapun itu. Yang jelas, dia tidak ingin mengganggu Sakura. Dan perlahan tapi pasti, kantuk mulai menyerang Sasuke.

"Astaga, sepertinya pikiran Uchiha satu ini memang sangat kacau." Sakura menepuk jidatnya begitu melihat Sasuke yang tidur di ruang tamu dengan botol obat kecil di dekatnya. Ya, kata apa lagi yang cocok menggambarkan pikiran Sasuke selain kata 'kacau'? Bahkan dia tak mengenali jenis obat yang diminumnya. Sakura melirik ruangan tempat Sai berada, kemudian menggeleng kecil.

Luka Sai hanya luka ringan biasa. Bahunya hanya terkena tusukan pisau yang tak dalam, dan kemudian tak sadarkan diri karena terkena suntikan obat bius yang entah bagaimana caranya tak bisa dihindari Sai. Sakura tertawa kecil, dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Otak Sasuke lumpuh karena melihat Sai terluka, sementara Sai terluka karena mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Benar-benar mudah dibaca. Sakura membereskan barang-barangnya, tapi pandangannya berubah sendu begitu melihat sebuah foto yang berada di bawah meja. Kelulusan, hari dimana mereka resmi menjadi "ANBU".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kalo beshal nanti, Sashu mau nikah shama Shai, bial bisha shama-shama telus. Bolehkan kaachan?"_

" _Hahaha… Boleh Sasuke, boleh."_

" _Shai haluss mau ya."_

" _Um Cai mau kalo cama Cacuke. "_

 **.**

" _Tcih, Aku juga bisa menggambar seperti itu."_

" _Ah masa? Itu gambar kucing atau kura-kura, Sasu-chan?"_

" _Ini macan Sai! Macan!"_

 **.**

" _Aku mau jadi ANBU seperti Tousan."_

" _Kalau begitu, aku juga mau menjadi ANBU bersama Sasuke."_

 **.**

" _Sai! Aku akan ikut misi!"_

" _Wah, selamat ya Sasu, sebentar lagi aku pasti akan menyusulmu."_

 **.**

" _Tidak! Aku tidak akan tinggal disini. Kau pikir aku terlalu lemah sampai tak bisa melakukan apapun dalam misi?"_

" _Tapi Sai-"_

" _Aku tak akan mengganggumu Sasuke. Jadi tenanglah."_

" _Baik! Aku juga tidak akan peduli apapun yang terjadi padamu. Kau mati sekalipun, aku tak peduli."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke terbangun saat hari masih gelap. Dia benar-benar haus, dan mencoba minum air sebanyak apapun sama sekali tak membantu. Pukul tiga dini hari, dan badan Sasuke terasa sangat panas. Mengabaikan rasa panas yang menjalari tubuhnya, Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dan pemandangan di depannya benar-benar melumpukan otaknya beberapa saat.

Sai, topless, sedang berbaring di tempat tidur Sasuke. Tanpa bisa dicegah, bayangan-bayangan indah memenuhi otak Sasuke. Oh oh, ini mulai tidak benar. Tubuh Sasuke semakin panas, dan sesuatu yang di bawah sana mulai terasa sesak.

"Ughh.." Sai mengeluarkan suara tak nyaman, yang tanpa disadari memicu sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke. Tapi… melihat wajah Sai, Sasuke justru merasa khawatir, tidur Sai terlihat tidak nyaman. Kedinginan. Satu kesimpulan yang ditarik Sasuke. Sasuke mendekat dan menyelimuti Sai. Tanpa bisa dicegah, Sasuke mengelus surai hitam milik Sai. Sejujurnya… dia merindukan saat-saat dimana dia dan Sai berinteraksi tanpa hal tak berwujud yang disebut kecanggungan. Dia merindukan Sai –pelengkapnya.

Sasuke mengecup dahi pemuda yang saat ini berada di ranjangnya. Lama. Karena dia benar-benar merindukan temannya sejak kecil ini. Kecupan Sasuke berpindah ke pipi kiri Sai, hampir menyentuh bibir. "Nghh… Sasu?" Mata Sai terbuka, dan dia menangkap raut kekagetan di wajah Sasuke yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Sai tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum tulus, membuat Sasuke terdiam karena terpesona melihat senyum tulus di wajah Sai yang baru bangun tidur. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menarik bibirnya, ikut tersenyum bersama Sai.

"Damai?" Suara serak Sai memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Kita damai." Dan jawaban Sasuke membuat senyum Sai bertambah lebar, dengan cepat, Sai melingkarkan satu tangannya ke leher Sasuke, dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut, namun dengan cepat dapat membalikkan keadaan. Ayolah, kecupan singkat tidak begitu menyenangkan kan? Apalagi kecupan singkat dari Sai justru membuat bagian bawah pusarnya kembali terasa sesak.

Sasuke menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sai, lembut namun dalam dan memabukkan.

"Hmmp… Ah.." Suara Sai benar-benar membuat Sasuke berjuang mati-matian untuk menahan diri. Bibir Sasuke mulai turun ke leher Sai, menuju telinga Sai dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Keberatan jika aku menjadi hadiahmu tahun ini?" Sai menggeleng. Sebisa mungkin menahan suaranya agar terdengar normal. "Ti..dak." Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sai, "Kita akan bermain sepanjang hari.. sayang."

Tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak, meraba-raba tubuh bagian atas Sai yang memang tak tertutup apapun selain perban di salah satu bahunya. Dan Sai entah bagaimana caranya hanya dengan satu tangan benar-benar membuat bagian bawah Sasuke terasa penuh, dan membuat Sasuke melepaskan kain penghalangnya.

Wajah Sai terasa panas, melihat tubuh Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum miring melihat wajah Sai. "Terpesona, huh?" Dan Sai mengalihkan pandangannya, membuat sasuke bertindak dengan menggenggam benda di selangkangan Sai. "Akhh…" Dan pertarungan mereka semakin panas. Sentuh, hisap, raba, entah berapa banyak sentuhan yang mereka berikan satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya mereka benar-benar menyatu.

"Akh Sasu…" Sai menggigit bibirnya begitu penyatuannya dengan Sasuke terasa perih.

"Ssh.. tenanglah Sai, inih hanya seb..bentar." Dan perkataan Sasuke memang benar.

"aaahn.. hn.. mmhh.. ahn" Sai berusaha menahan suaranya.

"Ss-sai…"

"Sas..su…kehh.. hahh.."

"Ak..khu tak… akan.. segan-segan.. Sai." Sasuke mulai hilang kendali, suara Sai di atas ranjang akan menjadi suara favoritnya mulai saat ini.

"AKH! Uhm.. ngh.. S-stop.. eng.. Sasuu.."

"….hh"

"Stoph.. akh.. akhu.. sudah.. tidakh.. hahh kuat. Akh!"

"hn, sedikit lagi… eumh."

"Ng~ Akh S-sasu~"

"Hngg?~"

"ahk… AKHHHH~"

"AKHHH…"

.

.

"Selamat.. ulang tahun.. Sai." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Sai.

"Hm.."

Cup~ dan sebuah kecupan kembali mendarat di bibir Sai.

"Sasu-hmpph! hnn.. hh!"

Oh oh.. sepertinya Sasuke tidak berbohong soal 'bermain sepanjang hari'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

ASTAGA APA INI?! Aduh, baru nulis udah langsung nulis beginian pula. Hadeh…

.

.

Pekanbaru, 25 November 2015


End file.
